


A Feeling of Falling in Love

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This can be read as a one shot but it is thought as part of my LLL verse. It’s December 2012 and Sebastian and Y/N just started dating.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Lifelong Love Letter [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054796
Kudos: 18





	A Feeling of Falling in Love

Sebastian sat on the end on your couch leaning against the armrest, while you were leaning against him. Your legs were in his lap and you were completely cuddled up against his side. He was in sweatpants and a t-shirt, while you were in panties and one of his t-shirts he had left at your apartment one of the times he had stayed over. 

Sebastian’s attention seemed to be on the Mission Impossible movie you found on Netflix. It was movie night which had turned into date night. Today you were tired after a long day of meetings and Sebastian had stopped by with take out and you had stayed in watching movies just like when you were best friends. The difference was you were a lot closer than you had been back then. You had always leaned against him and his arm had always been around you. But this felt so different and yet familiar. 

You loved the feeling of Sebastian’s hand resting on your bare thigh and the lazy patterns he was drawing on your back with his other hand. Your focus was completely on him. How his touch felt against your skin and how warm he was against your body. You felt safe and loved, even with him just being here with you. You couldn’t remember the last time you had been this comfortable with someone doing nothing and you certainly couldn’t remember anyone who had ever been able to make butterflies swirl in your stomach just from smiling at you. 

Sebastian was handsome, more than that. He was hot as hell. You had been drawn to him from the moment you met him but it was more than that. He had this quiet confidence about him. He was dorky and fun. He made you laugh and he was sweet and caring. He made you feel beautiful and cared for even when you were only friends in a way no man before him had. You loved him. 

Thinking it made you smile and cuddle up to him closer as you hide your face against his chest. 

Sebastian looking down at you, smiling when he saw you trying to hide your own. 

“Why are you smiling?” Sebastian asked, giving your thigh a small squeeze. 

You smiled wider from his affections, cuddling impossibly closer to him, but you still didn’t look up at him. 

“Just because…” you answered with your face still buried against his chest. You felt the comfortable rubble when he laughed and a warmth spread through you, and your heart skipped a beat. 

“Just because what?” Sebastian pushed, poking a finger into your side. You squealed and wiggled, trying to get away from his offending hand without moving away from him. Your movements made Sebastian groan and his grip on you tightened. 

“Fuck. Honey, you can’t do that,” Sebastian halfway moaned and you looked up at him in surprise. It took you a few seconds to figure out what had happened and how deeply your state of half undressed along with wiggling had affected him. 

You bit your lip, as you shifted yourself onto his lap completely. You swung one leg over his so both your knees were resting against the couch before slowly lowering yourself down onto his lap. You clearly felt his excitement when you did and it only made you smile widen. You loved how easily he was turned on by you and yet he never pushed you for anything. On the contrary he had asked you to stay still because he thought you were tired. 

“What are you doing Y/N/N?” Sebastian looked up at you with a soft, loving smile on his face. 

“Nothing,” you grinned innocently, while wiggling your hips a little against his. Sebastian’s hands instantly found your thighs, digging his fingers into your flesh, causing you to moan alone with him. 

“Nothing and just because huh?” Sebastian sat up a little straighter, leaning towards you making you giggle and nod. 

“Yep.” You made sure to make the p sound pop as you sent your boyfriend a wicked grin.

You leaned in even closer, tilting your head to the side, asking him silently to kiss you. You didn’t need to ask him twice and Sebastian’s lips instantly found yours. Kissing you tenderly and deeply, causing your head to spin and your stomach to flutter. His kiss and his touch spoke a thousand words and you had no doubt he felt the same way you did in that moment. You wrapped your arms around his neck, just as he slid around your back. You both tried to draw each other impossibly closer, smiling into the kiss.

His breath was heavy and warm against your skin as he pulled back to let you breathe, but no further than he absolutely had too. 

“Just because I love you, Seba,” you whispered, tenderly rubbing your nose against his before kissing his cheek and then his neck. Sebastian smiled, tightening his hold on you, hugging you close to him allowing you to bury your face in the crook of his neck. 

“I love you too, Y/N/N,” Sebastian replied softly, as he stood from the couch with you in his arms. He smiled as he felt you giggle against his neck as he carried you towards your bed, where he planned on showing you just how much he meant those words.


End file.
